Young Knight Of The Imperial Dragon
by xsight
Summary: A story following a young Imperial trying to prove his worth as the new Knight of the Imperial Dragon.


**The Young Knight of the Imperial Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the world of Morrowind and its characters for entertainment purposes.**

**Side note: This story does not follow accurately on Morrowind lore and I put less focus on the magical elements in the game as it is not my area of interest. The game has stolen a butt-load hours of my life, and it totally rocks! **

* * *

Varus Vantinius lay dead on the hard ground of the arena. Renius Verinus jams his sword into the sand, got down on one knee and bowed in respect for the late Knight of The Imperial Dragon. "VE-RI-NUS VE-RI-NUS" chanted the crowd as they hailed their new Knight of The Imperial Dragon. Though it was a massive victory, he could not help feel saddened towards the man whom he looked up to and mentored him as he served Vantinius as his Knight Garland.

* * *

The Duke Vedam Dren was in the middle of his rants on how taxes were too low and the plants were always missing ingredients from pesky adventurers when a huffing soldier burst into the tiny and cramped room in Castle Ebonheart where the three gentleman, the Duke, some guy who gives errands to newcomers for no apparent reason and the new Knight of The Imperial Dragon (KOID), Renius Verinus.

"Sir, word from Fort Moonmoth the Breton army are on the march and will arrive there in two days," he blurted it out between catching breathes.

"Clearly noted captain but have you forgotten to salute?" Verinus was not going to tolerate lack of discipline in his troops.

The captain immediately gave a stiff salute "Pardon sir, no disrespect intended, sir"

"Gather my Knight of the Garlands, and send word to General Darius in Gnisis to gather new recruits." The captain gave his salute and runs off. Turning to the Duke, "I really think its time Castle Ebonheart built a proper room for us to discuss our issues, there isn't even a chair for me to rest here, and I feel like being in a storage room."

"I totally agree, being a Duke 'residing in the castle of Ebonheart', you would think I would get a room or something or a council's hall maybe… I'm THE representative of the emperor for Azura's sake!"

* * *

The two Knights of the Garland, along with their Knight Bachelors were assembled in the council room in Fort Hawkmoth.

As Verinus and his guards enter, the Legionnaires gave a stern salute, and took their seats at the meeting table, Duke Vadem Dren at the head while Verinus joined his fellow comrades at the side.

"My scouts have informed me the Breton army is spotted two days away from Fort Moonmoth. This is a dire matter as if we fail to hold them there, they might descend onto Balmora, cutting out a very valuable source of income and we need to protect our interests with house Hlaalu." Verinus slowly studies the expressions of his Knights. "The big problem here is that Fort Moonmoth is only manned by raw recruits and guards and is at least four days march for us. If the Bretons pass through Hlaalu warriors might be able to hold them but we are not certain for how long and how big the army really is."

"But sir, reports has it they are only approximately 50 men strong, hardly an army so much as a large band. Surely Fort Moonmoth and the Hlaalu guards can contain them." General Frald, a Knight of the Garland, spoke up.

"While that is true for most cases, there are disturbing reports of how they managed to completely annihilate two camps of savage ashlander tribes and destroyed a dwemer ruin and without losing their numbers. They might have hidden reinforcements out of our scouts' sights or some thing powerful amongst them." Verinus remained solemn.

Frald was a tough Nord serving under Varus Vantinius for very long and once was Verinus's superior in command. It worried Verinus that this veteran would not find favor in serving a man he once commanded and might look down on him as a commanding Knight. But Frald was an honorable man and loyal to the empire that personal spite never showed in this professional soldier.

"The good news is that there is no indication that they are going to march straight onto Moonmoth as of yet. However I advice caution, it might well be a trap," Daryn Salayn, Chief of Scout, reported.

"How is the standing in Pelagiad?" Luven Nucius, Knight of the Garland, questioned.

"They are well supplied and with a strong force enough to hold their own. The walls have been fortified and Lady Imsin seems to have managed fresh recruitments," reported the chief scout.

"The location of the Breton's forces?" demanded Duke Vedam.

"Coming down from Red Mountains heading towards Kummu fields, my lord."

Spellsword and main advisor to the KOID, Irinwe remained calm throughout. "Then perhaps a force can march up from Pelagiad, another by sea towards the Lake Masobi as swiftly as possible and meet the army from two fronts."

The generals nodded in agreement.

"Then send word to Imsin The Dreamer, we will march our main army to Pelagiad and group there, while General Frald can handpick your army yourself and sail towards the Kummu Fields," came the order from the KOID. "Dismissed."

* * *

In his private chambers, Verinus watched as Anya slept soundly beside him, reminiscing about the time the Nordic lady won his heart the moment he met her. He had been making a fool out of himself at the time, half drunk with flat feet in a tavern at Gnaar Mok, back when the legion were there, ridding the village of breeding netches. Ever since then he had secretly been learning dance moves between shifts and eventually managed to muster all the confidence he could to ask this beautiful maid to dance. He can also remember how many noses were broken over remarks that resembled 'serving wench'.

He found warmth in his wife's company, sharing all his worries, sorrows, troubles and joys. He may have a thick head and a soaring ego, being a hardened soldier and ambitious man, but his wife brought out a weak spot in him. He had just confronted his wife of his worries at not being treated the respect his position entitles him to, being very young, and climbing atop the Imperial Legion hierarchy so quickly. He was never ashamed of letting her see tears in his eyes, but Azura damned him if he shows weakness to anyone else.

It's been 5 months since he defeated Vantinius in the arena to become the Knight of the Imperial Dragon, and he did it with a heavy heart. There can be only one Knight of the Imperial Dragon and the emperor had taken a liking to this impressive young Knight of the Garland. However Vantinius would rather die than have his rank taken from him and had challenged Verinus to the death. With all honor of his name and position on the line he accepted, and try as he might to force Vantinius to surrender he found himself defending his own life with fierce blows from the senior. It was apparent Vantinius did not fear death and there can be only one man standing on the arena ground, and with a massive effort and some luck Verinus took an advantage from a misstep from Vantinius and slid his sword between the shoulder blade and neck, and ended Vantinius's pains with a slit throat.

Now has come the time for him to prove to the veterans in the legion that he earned his place as the Emperor's Knight in Vardenfell. Now is the time he can show that he is a formidable commander, both courageous in battle and in command. Now is the time for him to send a message to his foes and those who oppose the empire that the Imperial Law is one not to be reckoned with.


End file.
